Cutting grass around impediments such as trees or posts can slow down the mowing process. More often than not, a lawnmower or, even more so, a lawn mowing tractor has to go around the impediment and miss patches of grass. This has to be cut later using a weed wacker. There are some tractors that can pivot on a set of bi-directionally rotating wheels so that they can pivot on themselves and provide better cutting but they do require great skill from the operator. There are also attachments tagged onto lawn mowing tractors. Some have support wheels to help support the attachment as well as help when going over curbs or large bumps on the ground, but they prove cumbersome more than useful. There has to be a better way to get around those impediments.